


【第一人称X锤】墟阴

by iinnggnnii



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM提及, M/M, 第一人称预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iinnggnnii/pseuds/iinnggnnii
Summary: 我是他的引导者，我是他的一个朋友，我是他的子民，我是一个人。我是所有一切符号的化身，是一切可以把我分类的归属的总和，我是万物，我是审判者，我是他所亏欠的全世界的代名词。
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	【第一人称X锤】墟阴

正值下班高峰时段，地铁一如既往迎来一天当中最拥挤的时刻。现在对于拥挤的定义，不过就是座位被占满，少数人需要站立在过道中间。这些少数人默契地在地铁车厢里零星散开，或许与我上车早有着密不可分的关系，我得以在车厢尽头的角落独占一席之地。  
当时车上不过三五人，他们不约而同地把视线射向我们——一个穿着适当秋装的普通男子和一个比他壮半个人，却帽子口罩严严实实俨然入冬的壮汉一起上车的时候很难不被人注意。在疑惑地目光中选一个角落站定，从头到尾未做一句交流，地铁关上门继续行驶，找不到续集的人们自然而然地收回目光。无趣是切断探究的良方，留我们在人群中独处。  
我们没有过多的动作，在他抖得厉害的时候，我会把目光短暂收回片刻分享给他，再继续回到窗外的景色。只有自己知道处于视觉死角的手在他腰部的皮肤上轻轻摩挲着，强壮的人不适合捂得太多，如果这样做了他们会变得汗涔涔的。  
天色渐暗，窗外的高楼大厦在我眼前飞快划过，当中没有一盏灯光，上一个繁华区已经过了，距离下一个还有很远。乘客们或者昏昏欲睡，或者专注在自己眼前亮着的一小块屏幕上，完全没有人注意昏暗的角落。  
我感受着紧绷的肌肉微微颤动的手，顺着脊柱一路滑下，穿过裤子的松紧带继续向下摸索。他颤抖的身体因为我的动作紧绷得更厉害。  
过多的衣服和体力的消耗让他出了很多汗，当内裤的布料超负荷已经失去功能性，汗水顺着体表逐渐蜿蜒到低洼处。我的手也无法避免地湿透了，其中混杂着更多比汗水黏腻的液体，手感完全不同很好分辨。  
指尖再向下几分感受到震动的硬物，是涂了润滑液的硅胶。我回头看向他，他低着头似乎因为做错事不敢与我对视，但我知道他并不是因为这个。让开滑腻的部分，塑料手柄上震动带来的酥麻感在指尖蔓延开来。我握住手柄快速抽插了几下，他软了腿站立不稳歪了一下身子，却没有躲开。  
地铁靠站的急刹车带来嘈杂的噪音，中间夹杂了两声稍微放开一点点闸口的低重喘息。车厢里的灯亮起，我却不再看他，看向车门的方向故作漠然。我们没有事实上我们已经坐过很多站了，我舒适的小屋正飞速离我远去。  
等车厢里的灯再次熄灭，我握住手柄一插到底，他闷闷地哼出声，但只有微弱的一声就意志力极强地收住了，不过我与他相贴的臂弯还是接收到了肌肉紧绷的信号。他按照示意夹紧，我的手退回之前的地方，把手上湿滑的液体均匀地涂抹在他的后腰上。  
窗外的景色继续飞快变化着，远处已经隐约可以看到下一片新区的光亮，我的手表正在他的腰上一同作乱，只有逐渐消失的夕阳让我仅存一些时间观念。我下意识地回头看向他，还没再次移走，就发现他的表情在某瞬间戛然凝固。而突然停止的颤动已经告诉我发生了什么。  
“没电了。”他肯定了我的答案，但这不是我想要的答案。  
我把手从他腰后抽出来，拉住他的手原路往回，他在手穿过松紧带的一刻明白了我的意图，这让他几乎弹起来。  
“这太过了。”他努力在压低声音的情况下用所能找到的最严厉的语气警告我。  
“恰恰相反，我觉得这正是在维护雷电之神应有的尊严。”我从未发现自己如此擅长反讽。从善如流地松开他试图挣脱的手，自不量力的事情我一般不做，譬如和一个神较力。  
只剩他自己的手留在他的裤子里。事实上在此之前他从不会拒绝我的要求，所以我充分相信这次也不会。  
他看向我欲言又止，我把手轻轻搭在他的胳膊上给他助力。  
“只是一点点电流，对你来讲易如反掌不是吗。”我的手顺着他的胳膊滑向臀部，隔着潮湿的裤子附在他的手上，感受他握住按摩棒的动作。“布料沾水也是导体，你能把握好方向的对吧。”  
车厢里的灯闪了两下，埋头沉迷于手机的人们抬头看了看，发出疑惑地声音。同时伴随而来的是掌心重新开始的震动感。  
我换了个姿势，把他堵在角落里，隔断所有的视觉方向，之后把手重新伸进去，握住他的手腕开始抽动。  
我没去看他，继续看着窗外，仿佛在公共场合做些腌臜事情的不是自己。一排排石碑从我眼前速划过，向远处逝去。

我并不是一个胆大的人。相反作为一个医生，小心谨慎是我的职业优势。  
这个社会心理医生从不缺客人。本就不缺，现在更加不缺。如果说现在一词何以界定，那一切都要从一个操蛋的响指说起。  
总之我幸存下来，并且开始帮助其他的幸存者。这是一个每个人都需要心理疏导的时代，哪怕超级英雄也是一样。  
我从来没觉得我的诊所会真的迎来超级英雄，之后我的行医口号变成了：超级英雄确实需要心理疏导，哪怕是神也一样。我至今依旧不知道他为什么选择我，就像我不知道从什么时候开始心理疏导变成了一顿好操。性事可以有利于缓解压力是有科学依据的，但这并不代表治病救人就是和患者上床。  
我不是一个合格的医生，我没有在一个神喝多了抱着啤酒找上门来的时候拒绝他，我应该被吊销营业执照。  
我不是一个合格的医生，我没有在一个神喝多了把自己身上的衣服全部撕扯掉露出健美的肌肉，跪在我面前隔着我的裤子挑逗我的阴茎的时候控制自己不硬起来，我应该被吊销营业执照。  
我不是一个合格的医生，我没有在他分开腿对着我用唾液给自己润滑扩张的时候闭上眼睛，我没有在他骑上来的时候推开他，操，谁遇到都他妈的都会把持不住被吊销营业执照。  
那是神，那他妈的是天神，是有着一副勾人好皮囊的阿斯加德之主。当他跪在你的面前，告诉你他需要有人管住他，看住他防止他再做无法挽回的错事的时候，没有人能够拒绝一个原本高傲的天神的请求，哪怕你知道他只是一时冲动而你根本不配。

不配又怎么样呢，至少现在我可以拉着他的手腕按照自己的心意律动，因雷神亲自充电而恢复元气的按摩棒代替我的阴茎在一个神明的体内按照我的意愿肆意抽插。没有什么比这更能让海绵体充血的想象，我庆幸我穿的也是宽松的运动裤，不然面临羞耻调教的将也会是我自己。  
在他即将高潮的时候，我贴近他的耳边，告诉他碑林已经过去，我希望他可以看着我射出来。他有如雷劈，惊讶地睁开眼睛看着我，依旧是肌肉的变化，我知道他射了。  
他小声问我怎么会知道。  
我没回答他，因为这又涉及到他那一连串的自我厌弃和一颗真正有错的紫色头颅。  
他把支配权交给我，却从未给我介绍他那头几乎和房间一样大的大象。

无所谓，我知道的事远比他告诉我的要多。  
而其中最重要的，是我知道在他眼里的我，并不是我。  
我是他的引导者，我是他的一个朋友，我是他的子民，我是一个人。我是所有一切符号的化身，是一切可以把我分类的归属的总和，我是万物，我是审判者，我是他所亏欠的全世界的代名词。  
只是不是我。  
但我不在乎。因为我是医生。  
不是所有医生都会操他的病人，但所有医生都会在力所能及的范围只能帮助他的病人，尤其是有好感的病人。  
是的，我知道我早已爱上他。  
但那又怎么样呢。

地铁又停了下来，我示意他一起下车。我走在他的身后，看他靠着坚定地意志力和强大的体格，把自己装作并没有在后面夹着一根尺寸可观的按摩棒的样子。但我看到了他躲在车厢角落里体力不支的样子，我知道他无法面对的事情，我是一个不够强大的支配者，一个不合格的心理医生。但我知道，早晚有一天我会帮他把大象驯服将缰绳放到他的手里。就像我马上要到公共厕所里，让他在狭小的空间里弯着腰等我亲手把按摩棒取出来让他咬住，然后用他的屁股套弄我的阴茎，直到我射在他的身体里那样笃定。

**Author's Note:**

> 写在结尾：  
> 现在是凌晨五点四十，已经接近体力极限，事实上我虽然亢奋但并不是太清醒，之后还得再返回来修文，先这样吧。  
> 之前从未在文里这么光明正大带过私货，这次应该算是很大一次破例了。送给对我很重要的一位基友。  
> 这些天发生了很多事情，有关AO3，有关同人创作的未来。她对我说，有一种穷途末路的感觉。我们都是靠同人给自己创造一片小天地，逃避现实聊慰内心的人。其实我也很绝望，但我最近有点忙，还没来得及反刍出来细细绝望。  
> 我不知道应该怎么去安慰她，那么我想在无数的幻想当中帮她加一个。搞锤，我不是专业的，但我可以试试x  
> 我本来想写完之后再把链接给她然后说，看，只要等待，我们都会有新粮。  
> 但就在这个夜里，AO3的镜像网站也宣告阵亡。操，真的很讽刺。漫长的等待你我总会迎来新的失望。  
> 哪怕紧缩到无法呼吸，也要努力地保存自己，总能等来一线生机的。这是我当时想跟你说的。  
> 现在我脑子里只有，操。  
> 虽然我自己也他妈不太信，但，一起试试吧。我们一起等。说不定也许可能万一偶然一个寸劲儿，就不用死了呢。


End file.
